Fairy Tail: Steamy Knight
by Draco711
Summary: Natsu expects a lot of things when he wakes up in the morning. But never thought he would wake up to the blue haired beauty: Juvia Lockser. Now he must battle feelings for the Rain woman while trying to maintain his love for his girlfriend: Erza Scarlet. Will he succeed? Natza, Navia, Nazavia
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Steamy Knight**

 **Draco711: Hello my awesome readers to a new story!**

 **Natsu: I'm all fired up!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: One night, I was about to drift off to sleep, and this idea popped into my head. Well, that is how most of my ideas come to me: And that's when I least expect it.**

 **Happy: It seems Natsu is in a love triangle so to speak.**

 **Natsu: Seriously? Why does it always happen to me?**

 **Draco711 &Happy: *shrugs***

 **Draco711: So this story will revolve around Natsu, Erza and Juvia. I rarely seen a story with this pairing, so I thought: why not? So here we are. Natsu, if you will.**

 **Natsu: What if I don't want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Happy: Then Draco711 will get Gray to do it.**

 **Natsu; He wouldn't dare!**

 **Draco711: Oh, I dare.**

 **Natsu: *grumbles* Fine.**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own Fairy Tail for if he did, Erza and I are guaranteed to happen.**

 **Draco711: Thank you Natsu, now on with the story.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

The rising sun rose, bathing it's light over the city of Magnolia. It signals that a new day is beginning for not only it's citizens, but also its resident guild: Fairy Tail. In the forest near the city resides a home to two of the guild's members. The light of the sun shone through the window of a room, shining on the face of the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"Ugh…I hate the sun…" Natsu grumbles. Mumbling about eating the sun, he held his head as he had a mild migraine which got worst if he thought too much or focus on it. All he managed to remember from the previous night was the guild entered a drinking contest started by Cana. Not much after that, but knew enough that he brought someone to a very blissful high. Assuming that person was his girlfriend Erza, he smiles as he felt her resting on top of him. He looked down to admire her, and the first thing he saw was her beautiful blue hair-

Natsu froze.

Blue Hair? Erza's hair isn't blue, it's scarlet. He chose to look more closely to see who it was. Sleeping soundly against him, with a blissful smile is none other than Juvia Lockser. Once he fully realized this, he began sweating heavily as he began thinking, panicking:

"Oh man….Erza is going to kill me! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!" This is a very bad position to be found in if Erza comes over. If she sees this, he won't have time to plead his case. As he thought this over, the Rain woman began to wake up.

"Mm…Gray…" Juvia moans. Hearing Juvia, Natsu looked to her with a terrified face. He realized he wasn't better off if Juvia wakes up, and see he isn't Gray. She might think he tricked her in some way and form. Now he have to worry about drowning in his own home. Juvia sat up, and stretched while knocking down the blanket thus revealing her ample breasts. Natsu couldn't help but look down to them. Unfortunately, it momentarily caused him to forget why he was panicking in the first place.

"Last night was amazing Gray~ Juvia never felt such pleasure~" Juvia said, smiling brightly.

"Uh…" Natsu mutters. Juvia stopped as he smile slowly dropped, and looked to Natsu who is now leaning up on his arms. In that moment, Juvia realized it wasn't Gray she made passionate love with last night, but Natsu. She then noticed his staring, and looked down to see her bare breasts.

"Kyaa~!" she shrieks. She grabbed the blanket, and covered herself while blushing heavily. She then asks:

"What happen last night?! All Juvia remembers is that drinking contest and the night of passion with who she thought was Gray."

"I don't have the slightest clue either," Natsu answers, rubbing his head "I thought you was Erza." And at the thought, Natsu's face paled in fright. He was so screwed if she ever fund out about this. Juvia found her clothes, and picked them up. She quickly put them on, and left out the room. Natsu soon heard the front door open and close. He sighs as he stood up, and went into the bathroom. After a twenty minute shower that helped rid him of his migraine, Natsu got out, went back to his room, and got dressed. Once he did that, he left his house, and headed toward the guild.

"Man...I don't have massive hangover but a mild migraine, so I mustn't been that drunk," Natsu thought "But I must've been drunk enough to sleep with Juvia thinking she was Erza. This sucks...but...she did look beautiful when she was sleep." Natsu arrived to the guild, and walked in. As he did, a blue cat flew over to him.

"Hey Natsu!" Happy greets, smiling.

"Hey Happy," Natsu greets back "How was it at Wendy's? and Carla's?"

"It was super fun!"

"Awesome!" The duo walked over to the team's table. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were chatting to one another as they approach. Erza noticed them, and her expression lit up as she watched Natsu walk over.

"Hey!" Natsu greets, grinning.

"Hey you, what took you so long?" Erza replies, standing to kiss her boyfriend. Natsu returned the kiss before he answered.

"Sorry, woke up late I guess."

"So Gray, are you going to tell Natsu?" Lucy asks, looking to the Ice Mage.

"Like hell I'll tell the Pyro." Gray answers.

"What you say, Snow Cone!?' Natsu yells.

"I said I won't tell you shit, Ash-for-brains!"

"I guess I gonna beat it out of you, then, Ice Princess!"

"Then bring it on Flame brain!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled. Natsu and Gray cowered and sat down instantly, replying:

"Yes ma'am!"

"Gray, Natsu going to find out sooner or later. Sooner if he speaks with Mira, and you know she will tell him."

"I guess..." Gray said, scratching his head.

"Well, what is it?" Natsu asks.

"...Lisanna and I are dating." Natsu's eyes widen in shock.

"For real?!"

"Yeah, but keep it quiet. I don't think Lisanna want the whole guild to know just yet."

"Alright, I won't say anything. But know if you give her crap, Mira and Elfman will be the least of your worries." Gray let a small smile go at that.

"Yeah, I know." The guild doors opened, and Natsu looked over. Juvia had arrived to the guild as she walked in. Natsu guessed she took a long shower at Fairy Hills before coming here to the guild. Juvia looks over, and hers and Natsu's eyes met. She blushed, and walked quickly over to the bar. Natsu turned back to the team, not knowing his face also turned red.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asks.

"Huh?" Natsu responds, looking to Happy.

"You're all red in the face."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I had a migraine earlier today, but it's gone now. Or I hope so." It wasn't a total lie, just the reason why his face turned red is,

"Oh, okay."

"Yup," Natsu then thought "I wonder how Juvia will react when she hears that Gray is dating Lisanna."

"Natsu, Juvia, I require you in my office!" Makarov calls. Natsu and Juvia looked up to Master Makarov. Nodding, the two stood and went up following Master Makarov to his office.

"What's up, Gramps?" Natsu asks, walking into the office behind Master Makarov.

"I have a job request that was sent to me earlier today, and it requires a fire and water mage. Seeing as you two are out top fire and water mages, I would like to ask if you want to take on the task." Makarov explains.

"Sure thing, Gramps!" Natsu said, grinning.

"Yes Master, you can count on us." Juvia adds, smiling.

"I know I can," Makarov said, smiling "Head out when you are ready."

"Right!" the dup states. They left out the office, and back down to the lower floor. They walked over to Team Natsu's table.

"What did Master want, Natsu?" Erza asks.

"There is a job that requires a fire and water mage." Natsu answers.

"Hmm, you and Juvia are our guild's top fire and water mages. So it is only fitting to send you on this task."

"Where is Gray? Juvia wants to talk to him." Juvia asks, not noticing her beloved at the table.

"Gray? Oh, he's-" Lucy began.

"Hey! Listen up, we got something to say!" Gray calls. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up toward the bar. Gray and Lisanna were standing next to one another. As Gray said, they seem to have something important to say.

"The thing that Gray and I want to tell you is-" Lisanna began. To everyone except Team Natsu and Mira's, shock and to Juvia's horror, Gray and Lisanna held hands. Lisanna then finish:

"We been officially together for three months." After the initial shock, everyone but Juvia began clapping and cheering.

"Congratulations you two," Macao states "Though we wish you told us three months earlier so we could congratulated you three months earlier."

"We wanted to see if a relationship would work out before we said anything." gray explains.

"Hmm, that's understandable."

"In truth, I wanted to wait a bit longer. At least a year after we got together before informing everyone."

"A better time to figure out if you two really click instead of three months." Laxus deducts.

"Exactly."

"Laxus, you and Mira told everyone the second you got together, how you made a romantic confession to her that you probably normally didn't do, and that was a year ago. Natsu and Erza got together two months after, and we only knew because Natsu asked her out in front of the entire guild." Lisanna explains.

"And we would do it again if we have to." Laxus states, smirking.

"Damn straight we would!" Natsu shouts. Both Erza and Mira blushed heavily at their boyfriends' replies. Mira wraps her arms around Laxus from behind the bar as Erza stood and kissed Natsu's neck.

"Well, let's party and celebrate the new couple!" Cana shouts. The guild cheered and the celebration began.

"As much as I want to stay, I got to head out." Natsu said.

"Alright, be careful my Baby Dragon." Erza replies, kissing his neck again then cheek.

"I will, Baby Knight."

"I'm coming too, Natsu!" Happy states.

"Sure thing, Little Buddy."

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go Juvia and-Juvia?" He looked around, but didn't see Juvia. She must've left when no one was looking. Believing she left toward the train station, Natsu and Happy walked out the guild and headed over.

"Who would've thought Gray and Lisanna getting together." Happy comments.

"Yeah, who would've thought." Natsu agrees. They continued on to the train station. As they walked closer, though, they notice it began slowly sprinkling with rain. Guessing it was Juvia, they knew they were heading in the right direction. Once they arrived, they saw Juvia sitting on a bench, looking down. Natsu and Happy went up to her.

"Hey Juvia, ready to go?" Natsu asks. Juvia didn't reply at all to the question. Natsu and Happy looked to one another worried, then back to Juvia. Natsu tried again:

"Um Juvia...ready to go?" And again, Juvia didn't reply to his question. Wondering if she even knew they were there, Natsu reached over and touched her shoulder. Well, she knew they were there because she tensed at Natsu's touch, and despite how she was feeling, she blushed. She looked up to Natsu, who had an understanding smile.

"Let's go kick some ass." Natsu states. Juvia looks to him a moment longer, then smiles softly.

"Okay." She replies. She stood up, and the three boarded the train, ready to tackle the task at hand.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done!**

 **Natsu: Hmm~ an interesting start to another story.**

 **Happy: Aye, it is.**

 **Draco711: Yup, and I wonder how it will fare. Is this story good or bad so far?**

 **Happy: It all depends on the reader.**

 **Draco711: True. But anyway, let me know what you think when you follow/favorite/review the story. So till we meet again.**

 **Natsu; Stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Nastu: And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Steamy Knight**

 **Draco711: And here is chapter 2 of Fairy Tail: Steamy Knight!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: I wonder how this will turn out, and look forward to seeing how that happen.**

 **Happy: But you is the one writing the story.**

 **Draco711: Hey, one could never tell when one writes. We might write 100 chapters or we my drop it the next day.**

 **Natsu; True.**

 **Draco711: So let's see where this goes. Now to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

 **Draco711 Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

Two hours passed when Natsu, Happy, and Juvia arrived to their destination: Amogalia Town. Natsu stumbled off the train, spirals in his eyes as Juvia and Happy followed him off. Natsu went over, and sat down on a bench for a moment to settle his post-motion sickness.

"Stupid….train…deathtrap…" Natsu mutters, face still a bit green.

"You should really get over this motion sickness, Natsu." Happy comments.

"Shut up Happy…"

"Don't worry Natsu, Juvia is sure you will overcome it someday." Juvia said.

"…Yeah, thanks Juvia." Juvia smiles as she placed a hand on his back. She is surprised as she thought:

"Wow, his back is so firm and strong." Suddenly, a flashback occurred showing that she had held that same back. That she felt how strong and firm it was when she held onto him as if her life depended on it. She blushed pulling her hand back, shaking her head embarrassed.

"Are you okay, Juvia?" Natsu asks.

"Huh?" Juvia responds.

"Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"Oh, Juvia is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure."

"Alright," Natsu stood up "Now let's get going and complete this job."

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"Yes." Juvia agrees as well. The trio left off toward the client's home. As they walked, they noticed that everyone were basically wearing their swimsuits. This surprised them as they didn't come across many people with just their swimwear on. It didn't take long for the them to arrive to the client's home. And since it was the mayor who requested them, obtaining directions was easy. Natsu reached up, and knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a young maid.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asks, serenely.

"Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu answers.

"My name is Juvia Lockser." Juvia adds.

"And I'm Happy!" Happy finishes.

"We're from Fairy Tail and been assigned for a job sent to our Master." Natsu explains.

"Ah yes, my Master been expecting you," the maid said "Follow me inside, I will lead you to him." The maid let them into the home, then closed the door. She lead them through the main room as the Fairy Tail mages looks around. They went down a hallway, pass a flight of stairs, and to a large door. The maid knocked on the door, then they waited.

"Yes?" a voice calls from within.

"The mages of Fairy Tail has arrived Master Sora." The maid responds.

"Oh, send them in Selena."

"As you wish," Selena looks to Natsu, Juvia and Happy "You may enter."

"Thank you." Juvia said.

"Yeah, thanks." Natsu adds. The three walked into the room, then froze. Reason for this is because the first thing they saw is the bed. And on top is a beautiful woman with light blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes with fair skin. And she is naked with only a light blanket covering her.

"Oh, sorry about…uh…this meeting…as I didn't expect you so soon…" a man said. His voice turned the Fairy Tail mages attention toward the window. Standing in front of it is a guy who looks to be in his mid-twenties. He had dark brown hair and hazel color eyes that matched his light skin tone. The only thing he is wearing is some pajama bottoms. Seems he at least tried to make himself decent upon their arrival. He continued to speak in an awkward fashion:

"As you can see…me and my wife Cecelia were…um…"

"We just finis a round of passionate sex." Cecelia said, bluntly. She giggled as Natsu's and Juvia's faces turned crimson. Happy was too preoccupied eating fish to hear or notice what was said. It's amazing how he avoid hearing those things except when Carla's involved or he himself making the joke.

"Yes, if I had known you were arriving early, I would've been in a more decent attire," Sora explains "I figured you would come at least by tonight or tomorrow."

"That would be the case if we took a carriage," Juvia said "But Juvia's partner has extreme motion sickness, and the length of a ride of a carriage would've been worse than a train." Natsu shivered for a brief moment as it was lucky they chose the train. He gained a slight more respect for trains…still hate them though.

"I see…well, let's begin what this is about. We, as the entire town of Amogalia, need your help. You see, our town has earned the name Steam Town and City of Fog."

"Steam Town? City of Fog?" Natsu repeats.

"Juvia heard tales of the town as it is always covered in some form of steam and fog." Juvia said.

"Yes, created by both a fire mage and water mage before you." Sora assures.

"What happened to it? It's clear when we came in." Natsu asks.

"The problem is the two mages who make the steam got killed." This shocked the Fairy Tail mages. The mages before them was killed? This news made the difficulty of the mission higher. Natsu then said:

"Explain."

"You see, the steam around the town wasn't natural. It was created by a fire and water mages, who is incredibly strong. They could be S-Class if they joined a guild, or at least recommended to become S-Class. The steam they create is pleasant for the people that you will see them in swimwear more often than not." Sora began.

"Oh, so that explains it," Natsu thought, remembering the townsfolk in their swimwear "And if the fire and water mages were really that strong, it will take an equally strong or stronger opponent to kill them."

"As you know, it's more to the steam than it appear."

"What do you mean?" Juvia asks.

"While the steam within the town is pleasant, the steam around the town served a protective purpose."

"A protective purpose?" Happy repeats.

"Yes, to keep bandits, dark mages, evil creatures and the like out," Cecelia explains, now wearing a purple night gown "You see, a third mage used Illusionary magic within the steam. Anyone with an evil heart won't be able to move through the steam to the town. They will wander aimlessly till they exit out the steam far away from the town."

"Then how did the fire and water mage get killed if no one bad could get through?" Natsu asks.

"…The store they worked at had run out of supplies, and called some in," Sora said "But the supply cart ran into problems on the way here. No one realized it was a trap, but Jin and Lena went to retrieve it. They were ambushed…and killed."

"We knew the second the steam was lifted, and knew that we were in true danger." Cecelia said.

"To make matters worse, they wanted the third mage. Not to kill, but to use her Illusionary magic for evil purposes."

"Who is this person?" Natsu asks.

"The third mage? She just so happens to be Jin's and Lena's daughter."

"Daughter?!" Natsu, Juvia and Happy exclaims.

"Yes, their daughter is also a mage," Cecelia said "The thing that is truly remarkable is she's only eight years old."

"Wow, amazing." Happy compliments.

"Yeah, it is." Natsu agrees

"What is her name?" Juvia asks.

"Her name is Kisa." Sora answers.

"That's a lovely name."

"Yes, it is." Cecelia agrees.

"So, where is Kisa?" Natsu asks.

"Where is she? She's-" Sora began. A knock came to the door, bringing their attention to it. Sora then calls out:

"Yes?" A moment passed before the door opened. A small girl stepped in, hiding behind the door. She had light golden hair with emerald green eyes that goes well with her fair skin. She wore a pink night gown with cute panda designs.

"Uncle, Auntie, I had a nightmare." The young girl said, softly. She then noticed the Fairy Tail mages, and hid her face behind the door.

"Kisa, please come in." Cecelia said, gently. Kisa looks back in, then stepped inside. She moved over to Cecelia, and climbs into her lap. Cecelia then asks:

"What was the nightmare about?"

"It was about all these mean monsters attacking the town and eating everyone." Kisa explains.

"Oh, those monsters aren't scary because they are scared themselves."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Okay." Cecelia smiles softly then spoke:

"Kisa, these young mages are here to help us."

"Help us?"

"Yes, with the steam."

"B-But won't they get hurt? W-won't they disappear like momma and papa?" Cecelia didn't answer right away. She couldn't guaranteed the Fairy Tail mages wouldn't get hurt nor disappear. Then Natsu spoke up:

"Don't worry, we will be alright!"

"Really?" Kisa asks, looking to Natsu.

"Yeah, totally!" Kisa looks to Natsu for a moment, then smiles gently and said:

"Okay!"

"Since you won't be staying, we will create a lacrima that will maintain the steam you create," Sora explains "In fact, we are in the process of making it."

"When will it be done?" Juvia asks.

"I say it will take at least another three days."

"Sounds good. enough for me." Natsu said, grinning.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"We will protect the town till then." Juvia finishes.

"Thank you," Sora said "Please enjoy the town pleasantries while you're here."

"Sure!" Natsu said.

"Um...Kitty?" Kisa said.

"Hmm?" Happy responds.

"W-Would you like to play with me?"

"Is that okay?" Happy asked this to Sora and Cecelia.

"Of course. Kisa may be a bit shy, but she loves cats." Cecelia assures.

"Okay, I'll play with you!" Kisa smiles as she hops off of Cecelia's lap, and ran out the room. Happy followed her out, flying behind her.

"And while I think about it, you can stay with us during your stay." Sora said.

"Oh, we don't want to impose," Juvia responds "We'll find an inn in town."

"No, it's alright. You is more than welcome to stay."

"Alright, now that is taken care of, let's go see the town!" Natsu states. He took Juvia's hand and took off. He didn't notice how Juvia's face turned red when he did that. Now outside, Natsu looks around to see where to begin.

"What do you want to do first, Juvia?" he asks.

"Hmm, Juvia don't know. We can go around town." Juvia answers.

"Alright, let's do it!" And thus began their day. They went to various shops around town. They came to a restaurant where Natsu cleaned out their food supply due to it being 'all-you-can-eat' day. Natsu then slipped away for a moment while Juvia did some clothes shopping. The two met back up at an ice-cream parlor. They are currently sitting outside at a table while Natsu had a strawberry-chocolate swirl as Juvia had a vanilla-fudge swirl.

"Today sure was fun!" Natsu said, grinning.

"Yes, indeed it was." Juvia agrees, smiling.

"Did your shopping go okay?"

"Mm, Juvia found plenty of items she would enjoy wearing on occasions. And it seems you did a bit of shopping yourself." She had noticed the two bags he had brought with him.

"Yeah, I did. I went and got Erza a present that she might like. He held up one of the bags.

"Oh...Juvia see...Juvia is sure Erza will love it."

"I hope so." Juvia smile turned sad as Natsu set the bag down. She then asked:

"Whose the other one for?"

"This one? Oh...it's for you." Juvia blinks surprised as she pointed to herself and responds:

"F-For Juvia?"

"Yeah!" Natsu picked up the bag, and held it to Juvia. Juvia slowly took it from Natsu's hands. From the weight of it, it's not heavy. She reached inside, and pulled out an ocean blue teddy bear that wore a t-shirt saying: Forever and Ever.

"Oh Natsu, thank you."

"Sure, no problem!" Juvia smiles as she hugs the bear tightly to her chest. She wonder why she got disappointed when Natsu said he gotten a present for Erza. Of course he would, Erza is his girlfriend after all. But...she wished...

As for Natsu, he wondered why he gave Juvia a bear with a saying like that. He chose the bear to be a symbol of their friendship, but it could also be taken as a symbol of something else entirely. As he wondered, they both thought:

"What could this mean...?"

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done!**

 **Natsu: Seems like it's going smoothly.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: Well, now the full contents of the mission is explained. But is it as simple as that? Well, I'll let you think about that. And as I'm not sure if I want this story be short or long, I will add in moments like this chapter. And I have an idea on how I want this story to go.**

 **Natsu; Yeah, but not if it will be long or not.**

 **Draco711: Exactly. So if you like the chapter, follow/favorite/review.**

 **Natsu: Stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


	3. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

 **Draco711: Hey folks, Draco711 is here to bring you an update! And sorry, it's not a story update. I have to let you know that I'm going to be heading out of town next week, and thus don't have time to finish the next chapter. And as you noticed; Naruto, Natsu and Happy are also not here as they left out earlier. But know, I will work on my stories even while out of town. The only ones that won't be worked on are the ones that I didn't write out on paper but exactly right onto the computer like Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Harry Potter Lovers. So when I come back, I should have at least more than one chapter on paper done. Who am I kidding? If its anything like last time, I will be too lazy and only have one. Let's hope that don't happen. Now if you are following and has favorite my story Fairy tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, you know a poll is going on right now to see who will be the next girl. Go and vote if you're following and favorited Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania for the next chapter will be worked on while I'm out of town. And the chapters after that will be OVAs if I choose to work on it while I wait to return. Even review and PM as Carla (human form), Levy, Porlyusica, and Evergreen are tied in first place. I will tally the marks by the end of tomorrow to see who took the lead or if someone else had come and took the lead. When I find out who, I will work on their chapter with the following chapters till my return will be OVAs (again, that's if I actually work on them). So till I return, continue having fun reading my stories and favorite, follow and review them. Till we meet again everyone. And so we go~ (I'm sure I'm forgetting something :/)**


End file.
